


There Sits a Lovely Maiden Above

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the perfect gift really does drop right out of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Sits a Lovely Maiden Above

Lana hums a merry tune as she swims past her aunt, not even stopping for a bite to eat. Food is just not on her mind this morning. What or rather who is on her mind is the beautiful human woman she met just a week ago. Whenever she can she's been stealing away trips to the surface, sometimes just to get a minute or two with the adorable and beautiful Kara.  
  
Today she has something else on her agenda. Today she's on the search for something special. She has no idea what it is yet, but she will know when she's found it.  
  
And find it she does. It's hidden in the sand, right near a shell she'd picked up to examine. It's the glint of silver that make her curious, and once she had it in her palm, she knows it would be the perfect surprise for her human friend.  
  
Friend. Is that even the word to describe her?  
  
Lana closes her fist around the charm, holding it close to her heart and letting the excitement build inside her before shooting off toward the shore as fast as her fins could carry her. With any luck, Kara would be waiting for her, and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she returned the necklace that had been missing from her neck.


End file.
